XxQC
Background: Know: OIDs, Tables in MIBs, Recognize: ARP management objects Tag: eg Address Translation table This page discusses the now deprecated address translation table that was defined for the Address Translation group. It provides background for subsequent pages that show GetNextRequests being used and GetBulkRequests being used to access the contents of such a table. Address Translation group The Address Translation group is defined on page 73 of RFC 1156. It contains one table which is the union across all interfaces of the translation tables for converting a NetworkAddress (e.g., an IP address) into a subnetwork-specific address, or a 'physical' address (e.g., a MAC address). Examples of such tables are the ARP cache and the NetworkAddress to X.121 address translation table.McCloghrie, K. and M. Rose, "Management Information Base for network management of TCP/IP-based internets", RFC 1156, May 1990. Deprecated by MIB-II The Address Translation group was deprecated by MIB-II.McCloghrie, K. and M. Rose, "Management Information Base for Network Management of TCP/IP-based internets:MIB-II", STD 17, RFC 1213, March 1991. From MIB-II and onwards, each network protocol group contains its own address translation tables. For example, the address translation table for the IP group is the ipNetToMediaTable. atTable vs ipNetToMediaTable Examples Example of atTable atIfIndex.1.1''.140.252.1.4 = 1 atIfIndex.1.''1.140.252.1.22 = 1 atIfIndex.1.1''.140.252.1.183 = 1 atIfIndex.2.''1.140.252.6.4 = 2 atIfIndex.2.1''.140.252.6.6 = 2 atPhysAddress.1.''1.140.252.1.4 = 0xaa:00:04:00:f4:14 atPhysAddress.1.1''.140.252.1.22 = 0x08:00:20:0f:2d:38 atPhysAddress.1.''1.140.252.1.183 = 0x00:80:ad:03:6a:80 atPhysAddress.2.1''.140.252.6.4 = 0x00:02:16:48 atPhysAddress.2.''1.140.252.6.6 = 0x00:02:3c:48 atNetAddress.1.1''.140.252.1.4 = 140.252.1.4 atNetAddress.1.''1.140.252.1.22 = 140.252.1.22 atNetAddress.1.1''.140.252.1.183 = 140.252.1.183 atNetAddress.2.''1.140.252.6.4 = 140.252.6.4 atNetAddress.2.1''.140.252.6.6 = 140.252.6.6 TELE9752 exercise The sample output shows address translation entries in the router from VLAN configuration exercise. atIfIndex.29.''1.192.168.20.1 = 29 atIfIndex.30.1''.192.168.200.1 = 30 atIfIndex.30.''1.192.168.200.2 = 30 atIfIndex.30.1''.192.168.200.3 = 30 atIfIndex.30.''1.192.168.200.4 = 30 atIfIndex.30.1''.192.168.200.59 = 30 atIfIndex.30.''1.192.168.200.150 = 30 atIfIndex.30.1''.192.168.200.254 = 30 atPhysAddress.29.''1.192.168.20.1 = 00 0d bd 0b fe 80 atPhysAddress.30.1''.192.168.200.1 = 00 0d bd 0b fe 80 atPhysAddress.30.''1.192.168.200.2 = 00 0d bd 07 fc 00 atPhysAddress.30.1''.192.168.200.3 = 00 0d bd a5 18 80 atPhysAddress.30.''1.192.168.200.4 = 00 e0 52 0c 25 9c atPhysAddress.30.1''.192.168.200.59 = 00 1f 3a 66 cb 4c atPhysAddress.30.''1.192.168.200.150 = 00 07 e9 13 b4 c3 atPhysAddress.30.1''.192.168.200.254 = 00 12 43 01 a5 f0 atNetAddress.29.''1.192.168.20.1 = 192.168.20.1 atNetAddress.30.1''.192.168.200.1 = 192.168.200.1 atNetAddress.30.''1.192.168.200.2 = 192.168.200.2 atNetAddress.30.1''.192.168.200.3 = 192.168.200.3 atNetAddress.30.''1.192.168.200.4 = 192.168.200.4 atNetAddress.30.1''.192.168.200.59 = 192.168.200.59 atNetAddress.30.''1.192.168.200.150 = 192.168.200.150 atNetAddress.30.1''.192.168.200.254 = 192.168.200.254 ipNetToMediaIfIndex.29.192.168.20.1 = 29 ipNetToMediaIfIndex.30.192.168.200.1 = 30 ipNetToMediaIfIndex.30.192.168.200.2 = 30 ipNetToMediaIfIndex.30.192.168.200.3 = 30 ipNetToMediaIfIndex.30.192.168.200.4 = 30 ipNetToMediaIfIndex.30.192.168.200.59 = 30 ipNetToMediaIfIndex.30.192.168.200.150 = 30 ipNetToMediaIfIndex.30.192.168.200.254 = 30 ipNetToMediaPhysAddress.29.192.168.20.1 = 00 0d bd 0b fe 80 ipNetToMediaPhysAddress.30.192.168.200.1 = 00 0d bd 0b fe 80 ipNetToMediaPhysAddress.30.192.168.200.2 = 00 0d bd 07 fc 00 ipNetToMediaPhysAddress.30.192.168.200.3 = 00 0d bd a5 18 80 ipNetToMediaPhysAddress.30.192.168.200.4 = 00 e0 52 0c 25 9c ipNetToMediaPhysAddress.30.192.168.200.59 = 00 1f 3a 66 cb 4c ipNetToMediaPhysAddress.30.192.168.200.150 = 00 07 e9 13 b4 c3 ipNetToMediaPhysAddress.30.192.168.200.254 = 00 12 43 01 a5 f0 ipNetToMediaNetAddress.29.192.168.20.1 = 192.168.20.1 ipNetToMediaNetAddress.30.192.168.200.1 = 192.168.200.1 ipNetToMediaNetAddress.30.192.168.200.2 = 192.168.200.2 ipNetToMediaNetAddress.30.192.168.200.3 = 192.168.200.3 ipNetToMediaNetAddress.30.192.168.200.4 = 192.168.200.4 ipNetToMediaNetAddress.30.192.168.200.59 = 192.168.200.59 ipNetToMediaNetAddress.30.192.168.200.150 = 192.168.200.150 ipNetToMediaNetAddress.30.192.168.200.254 = 192.168.200.254 ipNetToMediaType.29.192.168.20.1 = other(1) ipNetToMediaType.30.192.168.200.1 = other(1) ipNetToMediaType.30.192.168.200.2 = dynamic(3) ipNetToMediaType.30.192.168.200.3 = dynamic(3) ipNetToMediaType.30.192.168.200.4 = dynamic(3) ipNetToMediaType.30.192.168.200.59 = dynamic(3) ipNetToMediaType.30.192.168.200.150 = dynamic(3) ipNetToMediaType.30.192.168.200.254 = dynamic(3) Discussions ;Question : Why is there an extra '''1 in the OIDs used by Stevens compared to those in the (erroneous) examples from SubramanianM. Subramanian, T. A. Gonsalves, and N. U. Rani, Network Management: Principles and Practice, Pearson Education India, 2010., e.g., atIfIndex.'''''1.atNetAddress? This is because atNetAddress is of the syntax type NetworkAddress, which is a CHOICE. As there is only one option within the CHOICE, the sub-identifer will always be 1. See also *TELE9752 lecture slide *IP Address Translation Table References Category:All